Proxy (Earth-210)
Proxy, formerly known as Chaser is a supporting character of Duplex Tribulatio. She is a walking Arc-System Code and most often works alongside Tray and/or Alex and Avice. Appearance Proxy is a black humanoid synthetic with blue and pink stripes that resemble circuitry all over her body. Her body is white, resembling more a human's, her eyes are blue with pink pupils and she has long dual-colored hair that reaches her waist. The Code: Chaser's symbol is located on her stomach. Background Proxy was created as one of the less common humanoid Arc-Systems and as such she found it to be her duty to protect her lesser brothers and sisters. Not much is known about her past except that Tray seems to have gotten ownership of her at some point and deactivated her, leaving her in a sleeping state next to Diabolic and Lofty. Personality Proxy acts as the straight man of the group. Most of the time she is a calm and collected character, trying to always find the most rational and positive solution of a given problem, though she would allow over-the-top acts of violence and mass destruction if its to destroy a Crawler. She is shown to care a lot about others' safety and when fighting, she spends most of the time protecting the civilians. Proxy tries to act as a mentor type of figure toward Alex and Avice whom she desires to teach everything about the Arc-System Codes they hold and show them how to use them effectively without abusing the power given. She often gets enraged by their complete lack of concern for other lives and the abusive treatment toward her. Despite that, she still complies with their orders which are either for her to serve as their slave or as a cannon folder during battle. Proxy's most distinctive characteristic is her big-sister attitude toward non-walking Arc-Systems. She shows extreme care toward them and would willingly throw her own life on the line to save one of her own kind. Skills and Abilities Body Alternation: Proxy has the ability to change the shape of her body and turn herself into a weapon. Some of the known forms she can use are: *'Claws:' Proxy is able to transform her hands into giant claws which can be used in both close quarter combat and as cannons for range. *'Wings:' Proxy is able to grow wings from her back to fly, with the maximal speed she can reach being 200 mph. *'Cloaking:' Alternatively, Proxy is able to completely change the color of her body to either bend with the environment or to look like a real human. Regeneration: Proxy's body is able to heal by itself from any kind of injury, as long as the Arc-System Core is unharmed. In case the core gets destroyed or taken away her body will dissolve in around thirty minutes. Enhanced Strength. Enhanced Durability. Trivia *Proxy created her body after scanning Alex and Avice which makes them her donors. **Coincidentally they are also the ones who named her "Proxy". Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Artificial Aliens Category:Earth-210 Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Camouflage Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens